usastorefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of current Toys "R" Us locations
Current *Paradise Path, Mexico Beach, Florida - (opened March 6, 1980) - Remodeled in 2005, still has 1980s signs. Also has a Kids "R" Us store inside. *Mexicana Outlets, Mexico Beach, Florida - (opened March 7, 1993) - Has the early 1990s white tile look. *432 Midland Street, Syracuse, NY - (opened March 8, 1978) - has a Scoops "R" Us ice cream parlor inside. *??? Greensboro, North Carolina - (opened May 12, 1983) - Remodeled in 2005 to include a Tweens "R" Us store and a Scoops "R" Us ice cream parlor. *Schuyler Lake Mall, Canandaigua, New York - (opened May 5, 1991) - Was a Child World store. Remodeled in 2011 to include a second story Babies "R" Us store. *???, Gullah Gullah Island, Florida - (opened June 18, 1993) - Has a Kids "R" Us section. *456 Stoker Watkins Street Townsville, USA - (opened March 4, 1990) - Was a Woolco store. *356 West Beark Street Wayouttatown, Oregon - (opened June 7, 2015) - Two story has Kids "R" Us, Tweens "R" Us, and a Babies "R" Us sections, but it's listed as a Toys "R" Us store. *5542 Kelp Way, Bikini Bottom, FL - (opened August 8, 1983) - Still has the "brown roof" look, but with newer signs. *??? Bikini Bottom, Florida - (opened May 17, 1999) - Has a Tweens "R" Us section and a Babies "R" Us section. *???? Frisco, TX - (opened June 13, 1985) - Has a drop-off child care center. *??? 34th Street, Dinosaur, Colorado - (opened March 7, 1993) - Has a drop-off child care center and a Tweens "R" Us section. *??? 20th Street Good Hope, Lincoln - (opened May 20, 1993) - Co-branded with Jeepers! fun center added in 2004. Listed as "Toys "R" Us/Jeepers!". *8619 S Pleasant Grove Rd Inverness, FL - (opened July 9, 1982) - Expanded in 2006 to add in a full service supermarket with deli, butcher, and bakery sections and rebranded as "Superstores "R" Us" due to the company wanted to open a test store. Listed as "Toys "R" Us Superstore". *???? Mountain View Drive, Weed, CA - (opened March 7, 1996) - Co-branded with a Macy's, which was added on site on 2012. Listed as "Toys "R" Us/Macy's". *??? Matheson Avenue, Atlantic City, NJ - (opened March 19, 1973) - Operates a local in-store radio station named "Tunes "R" Us FM". Has a drop-off child care center, a video rental store called "Movies "R" Us", and a Kids "R" Us section. *299 Millin Drive, Asparagus, Colorado - (opened April 3, 1975) - Still has the "brown roof" look and the Exit Only sign. Co-branded with Tweens "R" Us (added on March 15, 1999) *Forgotten Coast Mall, Port St. Joe, Florida - (opened October 18, 1989) - Has the 1989 white-colored store look with a rainbow striped square, rainbow squares, rainbow lines, grey lines, and 1980s store logo signs with the Geoffrey sign and the Exit Only sign. *George E. Weems Mall, Apalachicola, Florida, - (opened March 15, 1982) - Was remodeled into the 1989 store look on May 20, 1990 the Concept 2000 store look on July 19, 1997 and to the current "Time for Childhood" store design on March 8, 2009. *Crossroad Mall, Dayton Ohio - (opened June 16, 1983) - Has the 1980s brown roof look and 1980s signs. The Exit Only sign was removed in 2006 due to it being cracked and faded. *3434 Slicker Lane, Pillow, Arkansas - (opened May 21, 1988) - Has the 1980s brown roof look and 1980s signs including the "Exit Only" and Geoffrey signs. Co-branded with Tweens "R" US (added on April 24, 1994). *Dimmick Plaza, Denver, New York - (opened June 14, 1997)- Co-branded with Scoops "R" Us (added on May 16, 2004). *GA-74, Gay, Georgia - (opened June 5, 1975) - Has the brown roof look and is co-branded with Babies "R" Us (added in 1999) *342 East Pick Road, Junk, Minnesota - (opened May 21, 1973) - Has the "rainbow tile" look since April 2, 1991 and is co-branded with Bikes "R" Us (added in 2000) *GA-136, Talking Rock, Georgia - (opened April 18, 1970) - Has the "rainbow tile" look since March 29, 1994. *Palm Mall, Port St. Joe, Florida - (opened June 9, 1984) - Has the "brown roof" look since 1984 and is co-branded with Tweens "R" Us. *1140 Noyac Path, Water Mill, New York - (opened May 8, 1974) - Has the "brown roof" look since 1974. *344 Tired Road, Sleepy, Texas - (opened March 8, 1981) - Has the "brown roof" look since 1974. Was rebranded as "Geoffrey's Toys "R" Us" in 2003. *3453 Stineck Lane, Slow, Maine - (opened May 17, 1985) - Has the 1980s "brown roof" look and an in-store eatery. *754 Gordon Road, Cold, Kentucky - (opened August 12, 1991) - Has the "rainbow tile" look. *234 Circlized Street, Anteater, Nevada - (opened March 15, 2001) - Has the "Concept 2000" look and is combined with a McDonald's restaurant and a playground. *644 Bishop Drive, Blink, Florida - (opened May 8, 1976) - Has the 1980s brown roof look. Size expanded to become a mall size with tenants and other shops and restaurants coming into this Toys R Us and rebranded as "Toys "R" Us: The Mall" in 1987 due to the company wanting to open a test mall. *454 Golden Road, Dallas, Utah - (opened July 23, 1985) - Has the "rainbow tile" look since March 9, 1992 and a Kids "R" Us was added on site in 1989. *2445 Sheperds Street, Colonial, Alabama - (opened April 9, 1984) - Brown roof was repainted blue, stripes were repainted white on March 6, 2006. The Exit Only sign was removed on March 6, 2006 due to it fell down. The 1980s logo sign was replaced with the current logo sign on March 8, 2009 due to several cracks in the sign. *455 Cowlin Street, Heat Lamp, Arizona - (opened April 1, 1988) - Co-branded with Tweens "R" Us (added in 1992) *445 Goatben Road, Niceland, Kansas - (opened March 9, 1970) - Has the "brown roof" look, rainbow stripes, the orange Geoffrey Entrance sign, the Exit Only sign, and is co-branded with Babies "R" Us (added in 1998). *3685 Palestine Street, Goasford, Rhode Island - (opened April 20, 1981) - Has the "brown roof" look, rainbow stripes, the white Geoffrey Entrance sign, the Exit Only sign. *452 30th Street, Shocker, California - (opened April 9, 1977) - Has the "Concept 2000" look since 1999 and is co-branded with Bikes "R" Us. *567 Witchford Boulevard, Colston, Colorado - ???????????????? - ????????????????????????????/ Former *??? Matteson, Illinois - (opened May 19, 1978) - Closed in 1992. Category:Toys "R" Us Category:Locations